


Qualche giorno dopo

by Giuls_BluRose



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Nicotino - Freeform, Rames - Freeform, martinico - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuls_BluRose/pseuds/Giuls_BluRose
Summary: POV di Nicolò | Dal testo:Ti guardi allo specchio, ma fai veramente fatica a riconoscerti. La tua pelle è più pallida del solito, hai due solchi scuri sotto gli occhi e quasi ti sembra un miracolo riuscire a tenerli aperti. I capelli sono un vero disastro, ma fai finta di non vederli.Sospiri, ormai hai perso il conto dei giorni che sono passati; veramente non dovrebbe essere passata neanche una settimana, ma a te sembrano mesi.Ti lavi la faccia, ma nel farlo senti una fitta provenire dal braccio e allora ti ricordi di dover stare attento ai movimenti. Sposti il filo con la mano e prendi lo spazzolino per lavarti i denti; ancora dovresti fare colazione, ma tanto sai che non la farai.Dopo esserti guardato un’ultima volta allo specchio esci dal bagno e torni a stenderti sul letto.





	Qualche giorno dopo

Ti guardi allo specchio, ma fai veramente fatica a riconoscerti. La tua pelle è più pallida del solito, hai due solchi scuri sotto gli occhi e quasi ti sembra un miracolo riuscire a tenerli aperti. I capelli sono un vero disastro, ma fai finta di non vederli.  
Sospiri, ormai hai perso il conto dei giorni che sono passati; veramente non dovrebbe essere passata neanche una settimana, ma a te sembrano mesi.  
Ti lavi la faccia, ma nel farlo senti una fitta provenire dal braccio e allora ti ricordi di dover stare attento ai movimenti. Sposti il filo con la mano e prendi lo spazzolino per lavarti i denti; ancora dovresti fare colazione, ma tanto sai che non la farai.  
Dopo esserti guardato un’ultima volta allo specchio esci dal bagno e torni a stenderti sul letto.  
Sesto giorno, stanza 12, reparto di psichiatria.  
Guardi fisso il soffitto per qualche minuto, un’infermiera è già passata per farti il prelievo mattutino, adesso devi solo aspettare che passino i medici per il giro visite quotidiano e poi nel pomeriggio hai la visita con il tuo psichiatra e il tuo psicologo. Forse ti cambieranno la cura, forse solo la dose, ma ancora non ti hanno detto nulla.  
Hai la flebo con la fisiologica, ti stai rifiutando di mangiare e di bere le quantità corrette e stanno cercando di mantenerti almeno idratato. Il braccio dove hai l’ago ti fa male, speri solo che non si sia ostruita la vena o altrimenti dovranno cercarne un’altra libera.  
Ogni tanto lanci un’occhiata alla porta per vedere se arriva qualcuno a trovarti, ma sai bene che la mattina è difficile per via del lavoro dei tuoi e il tuo ragazzo ha scuola.  
Arriva la colazione, ringrazi l’infermiera e fai lo sforzo di metterti seduto per vedere cosa ti hanno portato: una tazza di tè, due fette biscottate uno yogurt alle fragole. No, anche quella mattina non mangerai nulla, se non un sorso di tè. Hai già fatto le lotte con i medici e con i tuoi, ma non hai fame e forzarti ti dà solo la nausea.  
Non hai il cellulare, lo psicologo te lo ha preso quando sei arrivato, quindi non hai neanche modo di avere un contatto con l’esterno; ti hanno portato qualche libro, sia universitario che non, e hai il permesso di guardare la TV, ma il tempo sembra non passare mai. Nella stanza sei solo, quindi non puoi neanche fare due parole con qualcuno.  
Devi prepararti perché sai già come andrà la seduta di oggi pomeriggio: ti chiederanno nuovamente che cosa è successo di preciso la settimana scorsa, tu ti sforzerai, ma ci hai già provato e non ricordi molto, nulla di nitido.  
Hai in testa immagini confuse, ricordi solo che eri in camera tua e ad un certo punto la tua testa ha preso il sopravvento, tutti i pensieri negativi sono tornati a galla e dopo poco hai perso la lucidità. Ricordi solo che allora hai iniziato ad alzare la voce, che i tuoi sono corsi in stanza e poi poco altro. Sai però che per trovarti da quasi una settimana in psichiatria non è stata una semplice crisi e tutto questo te lo dicono anche i tagli che hai sul braccio sinistro, che in questo momento sono coperti dalle medicature. Quando li hai visti la prima volta sei rimasto molto destabilizzato, perché non ricordi assolutamente come te li sei procurati.  
“Ciao Nico.”  
Senti la voce calda di un uomo e ti giri di scatto verso la porta, è il tuo psicologo, ma non sai perché sia lì.  
“Buongiorno dottore.”  
Lo guardi entrare nella stanza e fare una strana smorfia quando vede che non hai fatto colazione.  
“Cosa ci siamo detti? Devi mangiare, altrimenti sarai senza forze.”  
Annuisci poco convinto, ma alla tua poca fame si aggiunge anche il fatto che ciò che ti portano non sia invitante.  
“Non ho fame.”  
“Devi sforzarti, sai che così non andiamo da nessuna parte.”  
Distogli lo sguardo e ti metti seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate, lasciando così posto in fondo se lo psicologo volesse sedersi lì invece che sulla sedia.  
“Non doveva passare oggi pomeriggio?”  
“Si, ma ho preferito anticipare un po’, così parliamo con tranquillità. Poi oggi pomeriggio passo lo stesso insieme allo psichiatra per la tua cura.”  
Annuisci nuovamente, non ti interessano neanche i dettagli della cura, vuoi solamente uscire da quel posto.  
“Sa quando mi dimetteranno?”  
Lo psicologo, un uomo sulla cinquantina con i capelli brizzolati e uno sguardo tranquillo e rassicurante, ti guarda per qualche secondo prima di rispondere.  
“Sei debole perché hai deciso di fare la testa dura e di non mangiare, ma psicologicamente sembri essere stabile adesso. Penso che tra un paio di giorni potremmo dimetterti, non ti preoccupare; però sarebbe una buona cosa se fossi sincero con noi e raccontassi nuovamente tutto quello che ti ricordi di quella sera, tante volte ti fosse venuto in mente qualcosa di nuovo. Nessuno qua vuole forzarti, siamo tutti dalla tua parte non te lo dimenticare, siamo qua per farti stare meglio.”  
Accenni un piccolo sorriso, ma tu sei stato sincero e tutto ciò che ti ricordi lo hai già detto, il resto ti è stato riferito dai tuoi genitori.  
“Gliel’ho già detto.”  
“Niccolò, non metterti sulla difensiva.”  
“Non sono sulla difensiva.”  
“Niccolò.”  
Sbuffi, non hai voglia di raccontare nuovamente tutto, ma non puoi neanche permetterti di stare un’altra settimana chiuso in quella stanza di ospedale.  
“Ero in camera mia, avevo cenato da poco. Stavo alla scrivania, mi pare stessi studiando per un esame. Non so cosa sia successo, ricordo solo che ad un certo punto la mia testa ha preso il sopravvento; ho iniziato a pensare che i miei stavano solo sprecando i soldi mandandomi all’università, perché non sarei mai stato in grado di finirla in maniera soddisfacente. Ho iniziato a pensare che se non avessi il mio disturbo tutto sarebbe stato più facile e le persone vicine a me sarebbero state più felici. Poi tutto è degenerato in pochissimo tempo, ricordo solo che ho pensato ai miei genitori e a tutto quello che hanno passato per colpa mia, poi al mio ragazzo e a quello che fa tutti i giorni per me per vedermi sorridere. Alle volte sa, è difficile vivere con la consapevolezza di poter avere una crisi da un momento all’altro, di poter perdere la lucidità e fare cose che non mi sognerei mai se sono consapevole di me. E non lo so, ho iniziato a urlare, ricordo i miei genitori che sono subito accorsi ma poco altro, solo delle immagini confuse.”  
Fai una pausa, continuare il racconto adesso fa male; non è la prima volta che dopo un raptus non ricordi molto, ma ciò che ti è stato raccontato dai tuoi genitori ti ha fato correre un brivido lungo la schiena. Vedi lo psicologo che con un cenno della mano ti invita a continuare il racconto, così tu decidi di stare alle regole e, dopo aver preso un lungo respiro profondo, continui a parlare.  
“Il resto non lo ricordo, mi è stato raccontato dai miei genitori. Mi hanno detto che ero completamente fuori controllo, loro hanno cercato di farmi calmare ma non ci sono riusciti. So che nella foga ho afferrato il taglierino e che ho iniziato ad agitarlo in aria, ma non mi chieda che cosa stessi dicendo perché non lo so e loro non lo hanno capito nella confusione. Mi hanno detto solo che urlavamo tutti e tre, loro per farmi calmare e io in preda alla malattia, poi hanno visto del sangue uscire dal mio braccio, mi sono tagliato senza accorgermene. Questa ferita l’ho vista solo quando mi sono ripreso qua in ospedale, non ricordavo come me la fossi procurata ma l’infermiera che mi ha cambiato le bende ha detto che è abbastanza profonda, ma che per fortuna non ho intaccato nervi.”  
Ti zittisci un’altra volta abbassando il viso, ti vergogni di ciò che hai fatto perché sai che avresti potuto ferire i tuoi genitori in questo modo.  
“Mi dispiace dottore…”  
Lui ti guarda, quasi come se non capisse.  
“Ti dispiace di cosa? Sai che è normale se non ricordi tutto, è una cos-“  
“No, intendo dire che mi dispiace di essere qua ricoverato, le avevo detto che stavo migliorando e-“  
“Ti fermo subito Niccolò, lo sai benissimo che non è colpa tua. I tuoi genitori mi hanno detto che continui la tua cura, che fai tutto ciò che ti è stato chiesto, ma lo sai che a volte il borderline può essere più forte, lo sai che non puoi mai controllare tutto.”  
Annuisci silenziosamente, gli occhi rivolti verso le lenzuola bianche: è vero, non puoi controllare tutto, ma non puoi neanche vivere con la paura di perdere il controllo e fare del male alle persone che ami.  
Sapevi che non sarebbe stato facile, ma ti maledici in momenti come questi, maledici la tua malattia e la poca forza che hai avuto alle volte, permettendo così che essa prendesse il sopravvento totale sulla tua vita.  
“Nico, ormai ci conosciamo da un po’ di tempo, so che non faresti mai del male ad una mosca, non è colpa tua, okay? Nessuno ha il controllo totale di sé, nessuno lo avrà mai. Ne abbiamo parlato più volte, tu non sei la tua malattia; Niccolò Fares non è il DBP e non lo sarà mai.”  
“Mi cambierete la cura adesso? Mi darete una dose maggiore?”  
Chiedi, perché è l’unica cosa che ti interessa adesso.  
“Oggi senti lo psichiatra, io non ci ho ancora parlato per bene.”  
“Okay…”  
La tua voce è fioca, quasi un sussurro.  
“Non ti preoccupare, non stai andando male. Adesso pensa a mangiare e vedrai che tra poco sarai fuori di qua, pronto per l’inizio della sessione!”  
Ti strappa un sorriso, ormai gennaio si sta avvicinando sempre di più e con esso l’inizio della tua prima sessione universitaria.  
“Ci vediamo pomeriggio dottore allora?”  
“Si, a dopo.”  
Lo psicologo esce dalla stanza e ti lascia nuovamente solo. Per alcuni minuti resti seduto sul letto con lo sguardo fisso al muro, non sai che cosa fare: sei in conflitto se metterti un po’ a leggere o guardare la televisione. Il tempo sai che sarebbe passato comunque molto lentamente, quindi alla fine una cosa vale l’altra.  
Decidi quindi di prendere uno dei libri che stai studiando per la sessione e ti metti a leggerlo, ma non hai la concentrazione adatta, la tua mente vola ovunque tranne che sulla lettura. Ricordi chiaramente come, una volta che ti eri svegliato in ospedale la mattina dopo la crisi, Martino fosse seduto accanto a te sulla poltrona. Ti sei sentito in colpa perché quello voleva dire che era stato avvisato durante la notte dai tuoi genitori e lui era partito a tarda ora per venire da te. Lui dormiva e tu cercavi di capire dove fossi, poi avevi riconosciuto una fredda stanza di ospedale e ti era presa un’ansia assurda in quanto non ricordavi nulla e non sapevi per quale motivo fossi lì.  
Ricordi che lui si era svegliato poco dopo e ti aveva subito rassicurato che non era nulla e che saresti stato bene in poco tempo, che lui era lì e non ti avrebbe lasciato da solo. Ti ci era voluto un po’ a convincerlo ad andare a scuola, ma alla fine ci eri riuscito e adesso veniva a trovarti tutti i pomeriggi, stava con te e studiava, ma non ti lasciava solo neanche per pochi minuti.  
Scuoti la testa, devi concentrarti seriamente o non riuscirai ad arrivare agli esami pronto. Anche la vita universitaria ti sta stressando, forse è quella che lo sta facendo maggiormente: hai paura di non essere all’altezza, hai paura di fallire. Vuoi veramente impegnarti in questo progetto, vuoi portarlo fino in fondo perché ci tieni tantissimo e sai, in fondo, che hai tutte le capacità per terminarlo.  
Sospiri pesantemente e riprendi il manuale di Storia della Musica, il primo esame che hai deciso di sostenere. Leggi qualche pagina, cercando di memorizzare il più possibile quello he stai leggendo; è un esame relativamente piccolo, 6 CFU, ma hai deciso di partire con qualcosa di più semplice per ingranare.   
Poco dopo senti arrivare il medico per la visita quotidiana e devi interromperti; è una visita breve e di routine, dice che stai andando bene, ma che devi mangiare di più. Ti dice che entro un paio di giorni dovrebbero dimetterti e tu sei un po’ più felice.  
“Niccolò mi raccomando, se non mangi non importano i tuoi miglioramenti, okay?”  
Annuisci e lo ringrazi, dovrai sforzarti a ingerire qualcosa perché vuoi rimanere lì dentro il meno possibile.  
Vuoi rimetterti a studiare, ma una voce ti distrae.  
“Ehilà Fares.”  
Ti volti e vedi sulla porta Giovanni, sorridi perché non te lo aspettavi.  
“Cosa ci fai qua Giò?”  
“Cosa ci faccio? Meglio se dici “cosa ci facciamo”.”  
Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che vedi entrare nella stanza anche Elia, Luca e Martino.  
Sospiri divertito, glielo avrai detto mille volte che non devono saltare scuola per te.  
“Ragazzi…”  
“Cosa? Oggi c’era l’assemblea ed era una noia mortale, meglio passare il tempo con te no?”  
Martino ti sorride entrando nella stanza e si avvicina al letto per salutarti.  
“Come stai?”  
“Meglio ragazzi, grazie. Il dottore ha detto che in un paio di giorni sarò nuovamente fuori.”  
Loro non parlano di cosa ti è successo, ma sparano cazzate come il loro solito e tu lo apprezzi veramente. Ti hanno portato della pizza e delle bibite gassate per pranzo, Martino sa che devono invogliarti a mangiare e ha deciso di prendere la palla al balzo.  
“Ci siamo portati i compiti, così oggi facciamo tutti qualcosa. Ma sei sicuro Nico che non ci cacciano?”  
Neghi con la testa verso Luca.  
“No Lu, basta che non urliate troppo e potete rimanere anche dopo il passo.”  
“Bene.”  
Li vedi che si sistemano nella stanza sulle sedie e senti il cuore che ti scoppia di gioia: non sai che cosa hai fatto per meritarti quei ragazzi, ma ora sai che a te ci tengono veramente tanto e che non importa loro della tua malattia, ma solo di te, Niccolò.  
Li vedi ridere, scherzare con te e non potresti essere più felice. Quella giornata sarebbe passata più velocemente.  
Vedi Martino avvicinarsi al letto e si siede sul materasso accanto a te, ti bacia sulle labbra e sussurra qualcosa.  
“Minuto per minuto, non te lo scordare.”  
Si, minuto per minuto, attimo per attimo.  
Vi guardate e vi sorridere complici, lui sta seduto accanto a te e ti tiene la mano; il tuo cuore adesso è più leggero in quell’aria di gioia e spensieratezza e quasi ti dimentichi della visita con lo psichiatra del pomeriggio.  
Siete voi, adesso va bene così.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice:  
Buonasera a tutti ragazzi!  
Sono qua con una OS un po' particolare, ambientata qualche giorno dopo una ipotetica crisi di Niccolò.  
Spero di non aver scritto nessuna cazzata in ambito medico, altrimenti sentitevi liberi di correggermi e ne sarò più che felice. La malattia di Nico so che non è facile da raccontare e spero davvero di esserci riuscita, almeno in piccolissima parte.  
L'esame di cui parlo è preso dal DAMS di Roma, primo anno, l'università che mi sono immaginata possa fare Nico.  
Se vi va di lasciarmi qualche commento lo apprezzerei.  
Un bacio, a presto.
> 
> Giuls_BluRose


End file.
